dndissylrafandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
All official WoTC material is acceptable. For homebrew options, as long as it makes sense and it helps the narrative I'm okay with. The campaign is based on the Tal'Dorei Guide by M. Mercer so there's added material to the official. This doesn't mean you have to use it. It's just there as added character creation choices. How Character Creation works: 1 - Choose your Race 2 - Choose your Class 3 - Choose your Background 4 - Choose your Alignment 5 - Roll your Stats (roll 4 d6s and drop the lowest. The result is your stat and you can assign it to any stat of your choice) 6 - Write the origin story of your character and add a feat when applicable Official WoTC Options Tal'Dorei Campaign Sub-classes Blood Domain - Divine Domain for Clerics Originally developed in Wildemount by the Claret Orders, the Blood domain centers around the understanding of the natural life force within one’s own physical body. The power of blood is the power of sacrifice, the balance of life and death, and the spirit’s anchor within the mortal shell. The Gods of Blood seek to tap into the connection between body and soul through divine means, exploit the hidden reserves of will within one’s own vitality, and even manipulate or corrupt the body of others through these secret rites of crimson. Almost any neutral or evil deity can claim some influence over the secrets of blood magic and this domain, while the gods who watch from more moral realms shun its use beyond extenuating circumstance. When casting divine spells as a Blood Domain cleric, consider ways to occasionally flavor your descriptions to tailor the magic’s effect on the opponent’s blood and vitality. Hold person might involve locking a target’s body into place from the blood stream out, preventing them from moving. Cure wounds may feature the controlling of blood like a needle and thread to close lacerations. Guardian of faith could be a floating, crimson spirit of dripping viscera who watches the vicinity with burning red eyes. Have fun with the themes! Blood Domain Spells Cleric Level Spells 1st sleep, ray of sickness 3rd ray of enfeeblement, crown of madness 5th haste, slow 7th blight, stoneskin 9th dominate person, hold monster Bonus Proficiencies At 1st level, you gain proficiency with martial weapons. Bloodletting Focus From 1st level, your divine magics draw the blood from inflicted wounds, worsening the agony of your nearby foes. When you use a spell of 1st level or higher to inflict damage to any creatures that have blood, those creatures suffer additional necrotic damage equal to 2 + the spell’s level. Channel Divinity: Blood Puppet Starting at 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to briefly control a creature’s actions against their will. As an action, you target a Large or smaller creature that has blood within 60 feet of you. That creature must succeed on a Constitution saving throw against your spell save DC or immediately move up to half of their movement in any direction of your choice and make a single weapon attack against a creature of your choice within range. Dead or unconscious creatures automatically fail their saving throw. At 8th level, you can target a Huge or smaller creature. Channel Divinity: Crimson Bond Starting at 6th level, you can use your Channel Divinity to focus on a sample of blood from a creature that is at least 2 ounces, and that has been spilt no longer than a week ago. As an action, you can focus on the blood of the creature to form a bond and gain information about their current circumstances. You know their approximate distance and direction from you, as well as their general state of health, as long as they are within 10 miles of you. You can maintain this effect as though you were concentrating on a spell for up to 1 hour. During your bond, you can spend an action to attempt to connect with the bonded creature’s senses. The target makes a Constitution saving throw against your spell save DC. If they succeed, the connection is resisted, ending the bond. You suffer 2d6 necrotic damage. Upon a failed saving throw, you can choose to either see through the eyes of or hear through their ears of the target for a number of rounds equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum of 1). During this time, you are blind or deaf (respectively) with regard to your own senses. Once this connection ends, the Crimson Bond is lost. Sanguine Recall At 8th level, you can sacrifice a portion of your own vitality to recover expended spell slots. As an action, you recover spell slots that have a combined level equal to or less than half of your cleric level (rounded up), and none of the slots can be 6th level or higher. You immediately suffer 1d6 damage per spell slot level recovered. You can’t use this feature again until you finish a long rest. For example, if you’re an 8th-level cleric, you can recover up to four levels of spell slots. You can recover a single 4th-level spell slots, two 2nd-level spell slots, a 3rd-level spell slot and a 1st level spell slot, or four 1st-level spell slots. You then suffer 4d6 damage. Vascular Corruption Aura At 17th level, you can emit a powerful aura as an action that extends 30 feet out from you that pulses necrotic energy through the veins of nearby foes, causing them to burst and bleed. For 1 minute, any enemy creatures with blood that begin their turn within the aura or enter it for the first time on their turn immediately suffer 2d6 necrotic damage. Any enemy creature with blood that would regain hit points while within the aura only regains half of the intended number of hit points (rounded up). Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a long rest Path of the Juggernaut - Primal Path for Barbarians When the Herd of Storms led their terrible raids across the continent under the leadership of Kevdak, tales spread of their bloodlust, brutality, and nigh unstoppable strength. Walls crumbled and legions fell to but a handful of fearsome warriors as they cut a path for the herd to charge in and take what they wished before vanishing back into the Dividing Plains. These fearsome barbarians that would break through the shields and towers of nearby townships became known as the Juggernauts. While the Herd of Storms is no more, the lineage of trained juggernauts that survived to join the Rivermaw still teach the ways of their unbreakable rage. Honed to assault the lairs of powerful threats to their way of life, or defend against armed hordes of snarling goblinoids, the juggernauts represent the finest of frontline destroyers within the primal lands of Tal’Dorei and beyond. ' '''Thunderous Blows Starting when you choose this path at 3rd level, your rage instills you with the strength to batter around your foes, making any battlefield your domain. Once per turn while raging, when you damage a creature with a melee attack, you can force the target to make a Strength saving throw (DC 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength modifier). On a failure, you push the target 5 feet away from you, and you can choose to immediately move 5 feet into the target’s previous position. Stance of the Mountain You harness your fury to anchor your feet to the earth, shrugging off the blows of those who wish to topple you. Upon choosing this path at 3rd level, you cannot be knocked prone while raging unless you become unconscious. Demolishing Might Beginning at 6th level, you can muster destructive force with your assault, shaking the core of even the strongest structures. All of your melee attacks gain the siege property (your attacks deal double damage to objects and structures). Your melee attacks against creatures of the construct type deal an additional 1d8 weapon damage. Overwhelming Cleave Upon reaching 10th level, you wade into armies of foes, great swings of your weapon striking many who threaten you. When you make a weapon attack while raging, you can make another attack as a bonus action with the same weapon against a different creature that is within 5 feet of the original target and within range of your weapon. Unstoppable Starting at 14th level, you can become “unstoppable” when you rage. If you do so, for the duration of the rage your speed cannot be reduced, and you are immune to the frightened, paralyzed, and stunned conditions. If you are frightened, paralyzed, or stunned, you can still take your bonus action to enter your rage and suspend the effects for the duration of the rage. When your rage ends, you suffer one level of exhaustion (as described in appendix A, PHB). '''Runechild - Sorcerous Origin for Sorcerers' The weave and flow of magic is mysterious and feared by many across Exandria. Many study the nature of the arcane in hopes of learning to harness it, while sorcerers carry innate talent to sculpt and wield the errant strands of power that shape the world. Some sorcerers occasionally find their body itself becomes a conduit for such energies, their flesh collecting and storing remnants of their magic in the form of natural runes. These anomalies are known in erudite circles as runechildren. The talents of a runechild are rare indeed, and many are sought after for study by mages and scholars alike, driven by a prevalent belief that the secrets within their body can help understand many mysteries of the arcane. Others seek to enslave them, using their bodies as tortured spell batteries for their own diabolic pursuits. Their subjugation all throughout the Age of Arcanum has driven the few that exist this day into hiding their essence – a task that is not easy, given the revealing nature of their gifts. Essence Runes At 1st level, your body has begun to express your innate magical energies as natural runes that hide beneath your skin. You begin with 1 Essence Rune, and gain an additional rune whenever you gain a level in this class. Runes can manifest anywhere on your body, though the first usually manifests on the forehead. They remain invisible when inert. At the end of a turn where you spent any number of sorcery points for any of your class features, an equal number of essence runes glow with stored energy, becoming charged runes. If you expend a charged rune to use one of your Runechild features, it returns to being an inert essence rune. As a bonus action, you may spend any number of sorcery points to convert an equal number of essence runes into charged runes. If you have no sorcery points and no charged runes, you can convert a single essence rune into a charged rune as an action. If you have 5 or more charged runes, you emit bright light in a 5 foot radius and dim light for an additional 5 feet. Any charged runes revert to inert essence runes after you complete a long rest. Glyphs of Aegis Beginning at 1st level, you can release the stored arcane power within your runes to absorb or deflect threatening attacks against you. Whenever you take damage from an attack, hazard, or spell, you can use a reaction to expend any number of charged runes, rolling 1d6 per charged rune. You subtract the total rolled from the damage inflicted by the attack, hazard, or spell. At 6th level, you can use an action to expend a charged rune, temporarily transferring a Glyph of Aegis to a creature you touch. A creature can only hold a single glyph, and it lasts for 1 hour, or until the creature is damaged by an attack, hazard, or spell. The next time that creature takes damage from any of those sources, roll 1d6 and subtract the number rolled from the damage roll. The glyph is then lost. Sigilic Augmentation Upon reaching 6th level, you can channel your runes to temporarily bolster your physical capabilities. You can expend a charged rune as a bonus action to enhance either your Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution, granting you advantage on ability checks with the chosen ability score until the start of your next turn. You can choose to maintain this benefit additional rounds by expending a charged rune at the start of each of your following turns. Manifest Inscriptions At 6th level, you can reveal hidden glyphs and enchantments that surround you. As an action, you can expend a charged rune to cause any hidden magical marks, runes, wards, or glyphs within 15 feet of you to reveal themselves with a glow for 1 round. This glow is considered dim light for a 5 foot radius around the mark or glyph. Runic Torrent Upon reaching 14th level, you can channel your stored runic energy to instill your spells with overwhelming arcane power, bypassing even the staunchest defenses. Whenever you cast a spell, you can expend a number of charged runes equal to the spell’s level to allow it to ignore any resistance or immunity to the spell’s damage type the targets may have. Arcane Exemplar Form Beginning at 18th level, you can use a bonus action and expend 6 or more charged runes to temporarily become a being of pure magical energy. This new form lasts for 3 rounds plus 1 round for each charged rune expended over 6. While you are in your exemplar form, you gain the following benefits: •You have a flying speed of 40 feet. • Your spell save DC is increased by 2. • You have resistance to damage from spells. • When you cast a spell of 1st level or higher, you regain hit points equal to the spell’s level. When your Arcane Exemplar form ends, you can’t move or take actions until after your next turn, as your body recovers from the transformation. Once you use this feature, you must finish a long rest before you can use it again. Way of the Cobalt Soul - Monastic Tradition for Monks Driven by the pursuit of knowledge and their worship of the Knowing Mistress, the monastery of the Cobalt Soul (known as the library of the Cobalt Reserve) stands as one of the most well-respected and most heavily guarded repository of tomes, history, and information across Exandria. Here, young people seeking the clarity of truth and the strength of knowledge pledge to learn the arts of seeking enlightenment by understanding the world around them, and mastering the techniques to defend it. To become a Cobalt Soul is to give one’s self to the quest for unveiling life’s mysteries, bringing light to the secrets of the dark, and guarding the most powerful and dangerous of truths from those who would seek to pervert the sanctity of civilization. The monks of the Cobalt Soul are the embodiment of the phrase “know your enemy”. Through research, they prepare themselves against the ever-coming tides of evil. Through careful training, they have learned to puncture and manipulate the spiritual flow of an opponent’s body. Through understanding the secrets of their foe, they can adapt and surmount them. Then, once the fight is done, they return to record their findings for future generations of monks to study from. Mystical Erudition Upon choosing this tradition at 3rd level, you’ve undergone extensive training with the Cobalt Soul, allowing you to mystically recall information on history and lore from the monastery’s collected volumes. Whenever you make an Intelligence (Arcana), Intelligence (History), or Intelligence (Religion) check, you can spend 1 ki point to gain advantage on the roll. In addition, you learn one language of your choice. You gain additional languages at 11th and 17th level. Extract Aspects Beginning at 3rd level when choosing this tradition, when you pummel an opponent and connect with multiple pressure points, you can extract crucial information about your foe. Whenever you hit a single creature with two or more attacks in one round, you can spend 1 ki point to force the target to make a Constitution saving throw. On a failure, you learn one aspect about the creature of your choice: Creature Type, Armor Class, Senses, Highest Saving Throw Modifier, Lowest Saving Throw Modifier, Damage Vulnerabilities, Damage Resistances, Damage Immunities, or Condition Immunities. Upon reaching 6th level, if the target fails their saving throw, you can choose two aspects to learn. This increases to three aspects at 11th level, and four aspects at 17th level. Extort Truth At 6th level, you can hit a series of hidden nerves on a creature with precision, temporarily causing them to be unable to mask their true thoughts and intent. If you manage to hit a single creature with two or more attacks in one round, you can spend 2 ki points to force them to make a Charisma saving throw. You can choose to have these attacks deal no damage. On a failed save, the creature is unable to speak a deliberate lie for 1 minute. You know if they succeeded or failed on their saving throw. An affected creature is aware of the effect and can thus avoid answering questions to which it would normally respond with a lie. Such a creature can be evasive in its answers as long as the effect lasts. Mind of Mercury Starting at 6th level, you’ve honed your awareness and reflexes through mental aptitude and pattern recognition. You can take a number of additional reactions each round equal to your Intelligence modifier (minimum of 1), at the cost of 1 ki point per reaction beyond the first. You can only use one reaction per trigger. In addition, whenever you make an Intelligence (Investigation) check, you can spend 1 ki point to gain advantage on the roll. Preternatural Counter Beginning at 11th level, your quick mind and study of your foe allows you to use their failure to your advantage. If a creature misses you with an attack, you can immediately use your reaction to make a melee attack against that creature. Debilitating Barrage Upon reaching 17th level, you’ve gained the knowledge to temporarily alter and lower a creature’s fortitude by striking a series of pressure points. Whenever you hit a single creature with three or more attacks in one round, you can spend 3 ki points to give the creature disadvantage to their attack rolls until the end of your next turn, and they must make a Constitution saving throw. On a failure, the creature suffers vulnerability to a damage type of your choice for 1 minute, or until after they take any damage of that type. Creatures with resistance or immunity to the chosen damage type do not suffer this vulnerability, which is revealed after the damage type is chosen. You can select the damage type from the following list: acid, bludgeoning, cold, fire, force, lightning, necrotic, piercing, poison, psychic, radiant, slashing, thunder. Background Ashari tribe warriors: (Think, Avatar TLA elemental warriors, mostly magic users) * Firetamer * Stoneguard * Waverider * Skydancer Away from the complex political struggles of the massive cities of Exandria, you’ve instead been raised to revere and uphold the protection of the natural world, while policing, bending, and guiding the elemental powers that either foster life or destroy it. Living among smaller bands of tribal societies means you have stronger ties to your neighbors than most, and the protection of this way of life is of cardinal importance. Each Ashari is tethered to one of the four elemental tribes and their villages. You must select one: The Pyrah (Fire), the Vesrah (Water), the Terrah (Earth), or the Zephrah Ashari (Wind). Your upbringing may have prepared you to be a fierce warrior, trained in combat to defend your culture and charge as protectors of the rifts. It’s possible your meditation on the balance of the elements has brought you peace of mind with strength of body as a monk of the Ashari. Perhaps you found strength in bending the elements yourself, joining the ranks of the powerful Ashari druids. Regardless, your loyalties ultimately lie with the continued safety of your tribe, and you’ve set out to gather allies to your cause and learn more about the world around you. Skill Proficiencies: Nature, plus your choice of one between Arcana or Survival. Tool Proficiencies: Herbalism Kit Languages: One of your choice. Equipment: A staff, hunting gear (a shortbow with 20 arrows, or a hunting trap), a set of traveler’s clothes, a belt pouch containing 10 gp. Feature: Elemental Harmony Your upbringing surrounded by such strong, wild elemental magics has attuned your senses to the very nature of their chaotic forces, enabling you to subtly bend them to your will in small amounts. You learn the prestidigitation cantrip, but can only produce the extremely minor effects below that involve the element of your chosen Ashari tribe: • Zephrah: You create an instantaneous puff of wind strong enough to blow papers off a desk, or mess up someone’s hair. • Pyrah: You instantaneously create and control a burst of flame small enough to light or snuff out a candle, a torch, or a small campfire. • Terrah: You instantaneously create a small rock within your hand, no larger than a gold coin, that turns to dust after a minute. • Vesrah: You instantaneously create enough hot or cold water to fill a small glass. Suggested Characteristics Use the tables for the Outlander background in the PHB as the basis for your traits and motivations, modifying the entries when appropriate to match your ties to your Ashari upbringing. Your bond is likely associated with those you respect who you grew up around. Your ideal probably involves your wanting to understand your place in the world, not just the tribe, and whether you feel your destiny reaches beyond just watching the rift. ' ' The Clasp (Rogues, Rangers, Fighters) * Cutthroat * Enforcer Whether you grew up in the slum-run streets of Kymal bamboozling foolish gamblers out of their fortune, or spent your youth pilfering loose coin from the pockets of the less-attentive travelers throughout Emon, your lifestyle of deceiving-to-survive eventually drew the attention of the Clasp: the most organized, and dangerous, crime syndicate across Tal’Dorei. Offering protection, a modicum of kinship, and a number of useful resources to further develop your craft as a criminal, you agree to receive the brand of the Clasp and join their ranks. You might have been working the guild’s lower ranks, wandering the alleys as a simple cutpurse to fill the meager coffers with wayward gold until the opportunity arose to climb the professional ladder. Or you may have been ordained a Spook, a clever actor and liar whose skill in blending in with all facets of society has made you an indispensable agent of information gathering. Perhaps your technique with a blade and swiftness of action led you to become a feared hitman for a Clasp Spireling, sending you on the occasional contract to snuff the life of some unfortunate soul who crossed the Clasp. Regardless, while the threat of the law is ever looming, the advantages to having a foot in such a powerful cartel can greatly outweigh the paranoia. Skill Proficiencies: Deception, plus your choice of one between Sleight of Hand or Stealth. Tool Proficiencies: Your choice of one from Thieves’ Tools, Forgery Kit, or Disguise Kit. Languages: Thieves’ Cant Equipment: A set of dark common clothes including a hood, a set of tools to match your choice of tool proficiency, and a belt pouch containing 10g. Feature: A Favor In Turn You have gained enough clout within the Clasp that you can call in a favor from your contacts, should you be close enough to a center of Clasp activity. A request for a favor can be no longer than 20 words, and is passed up the chain to an undisclosed Spireling for approval. This favor can take a shape up to the DM’s discretion depending on the request, with varying speeds of fulfillment: If muscle is requested, an NPC Clasp minion can temporarily aid the party. If money is needed, a small loan can be provided. If you’ve been imprisoned, they can look into breaking you free, or paying off the jailer. The turn comes when a favor is asked to be repaid. The favor debt can be called in without warning, and many times with intended immediacy. Perhaps the player is called to commit a specific burglary without the option to decline. Maybe they must press a dignitary for a specific secret at an upcoming ball. The Clasp could even request a hit on an NPC, no questions asked or answered. The DM is to provide a debt call proportionate to the favor fulfilled. If a favor is not repaid within a reasonable period of time, membership to the Clasp can be revoked, and if the debt is large enough, the player may become the next hit contract to make the rounds. ' ' Cultists * Remnant Cultist * Remnant Chosen Since the Divergence, the influence of the Betrayer Gods was sealed away with the rest of the pantheon and a time of religious rediscovery began anew. Through the small net of the Divine Gate, however, the will of the darker deities could still reach out, could still whisper and promise. The rising cults are scattered and separated, with little to no unity between the greater evils. Hidden hierarchies of power-hungry mortals corrupt and seduce, promising a sliver of the same power they had been promised when the time comes to reap their harvest. ' ' You once belonged to such a cult. Perhaps it was brief, embracing the rebellious spirit of youth and curious where this path may take you. You also may have felt alone and lost, this community offering a welcome you had been subconsciously seeking. It’s possible you were raised from the beginning to pray to the gods of shadow and death. Then one day the veil was lifted and the cruel truth shook your faith, sending you running from the false promises and seeking redemption. You have been freed from the bindings of these dangerous philosophies, but few secret societies find comfort until those who abandon their way are rotting beneath the soil. Skill Proficiencies: Religion and Deception. Languages: One of your choice. Equipment: Vestments and a holy symbol of your previous cult, a set of common clothes, a belt pouch containing 15 gp. Feature: Wicked Awareness Your time worshipping in secrecy and shadow at the altar of malevolent forces has left you with insight and keen awareness to those who still operate in such ways. You can often spot hidden signs, messages, and signals left in populated places. If actively seeking signs of a cult or dark following, you have an easier time locating and decoding the signs or social interactions that signify cult activity, gaining advantage on any ability checks to discover such details. Suggested Characteristics Use the tables for the Acolyte background in the PHB as the basis for your traits and motivations, modifying the entries when appropriate to match your ties to your intent on fleeing your past and rectifying your future. Your bond is likely associated with those who gave you the insight and strength to flee your old ways. Your ideal probably involves your wishing to take down and destroy those who promote the dark ways you escaped, and perhaps finding new faith in a forgiving god. ' ' Lyceum Student ''' You most likely came up through money or a family of social prestige somewhere in the world, as tuition at the Alabaster Lyceum is not inexpensive. Your interests and pursuits have brought you to the glittering halls of Tal’Dorei’s highest place of learning, soaking in all and every lesson you can to better make your mark on the world (or at least you should be, but every class has its slackers). However, the call to adventure threatens to pull you from your studies, and now the challenge of balancing your education with the tide of destiny sweeping you away is looming. You may have come to better research and understand the history and lore of Exandria and the lands you now call home, perhaps seeking a future here at the Lyceum as a professor. You could also have been drawn by the promise of prosperity in politics, learning the inner workings of government and alliances to better position yourself as a future writer of history. Perhaps you’ve discovered a knack for the arcane, coming here to focus on refining your spellcraft in the footsteps of some of the finest wizards and sorcerers in days of yore. Skill Proficiencies: Your choice of two from among Arcana, History, and Persuasion. Languages: Two of your choice Equipment: A set of fine clothes, a lyceum student uniform, a writing kit (small pouch with a quill, ink, folded parchment, and a small penknife), and a belt pouch containing 10g. Feature: Student Privilege You’ve cleared enough lessons, and gained an ally or two on staff, to have access to certain chambers within the Lyceum (and some other allied universities) that outsiders would not. This allows use of any Tool Kit, so long as the Tool Kit is used on the grounds of the Lyceum and is not removed from its respective chamber (each tool kit is magically marked and will sound an alarm if removed). More dangerous kits and advanced crafts (such as use of a Poisoner’s Kit, or the enchanting of a magical item) might require staff supervision. You may also have access to free crafting materials and enchanting tables, so long as they are relatively inexpensive, or your argument for them is convincing (up to the staff’s approval and DM’s discretion). Suggested Characteristics Use the tables for the Sage background in the PHB as the basis for your traits and motivations, modifying the entries when appropriate to match your pursuits at the Lyceum. Your bond is likely associated with your goals as a student, and eventually a graduate. Your ideal probably involves your hopes in using the knowledge you gain at the Lyceum, and your travels as an adventurer, to tailor the world to your liking. '''Feats Cruel The challenges and struggles you’ve faced throughout your life have left you ruthless in combat, relishing in the pain you inflict. • You have a number of cruelty points equal to your proficiency modifier. Once per turn, whenever you deal damage to a creature with an attack, you can spend one cruelty point to deal an additional 1d6 damage of the attack damage type to that creature. • You can also spend one cruelty point when you score a critical hit against a creature to regain 1d6 hit points. • While making a Charisma (Intimidation) check that involves inflicting pain, you can spend one cruelty point to gain advantage on the roll. • You regain your expended cruelty points when you finish a long rest. Dual-focused Prerequisite: The ability to cast at least one spell Countless hours have been spent training your mind to maintain focus on concurrent incantations, taxing as the process may be. • If you attempt to cast a spell that requires concentration while already concentrating on an existing spell, you can maintain concentration on both spells simultaneously. You must spend a standard action each subsequent round on maintaining this concentration, or lose concentration for both spells. • At the end of each turn where you have two spells you are concentrating on, you must make a Constitution saving throw (DC equals 10 + the number of complete rounds you’ve been concentrating on two spells). On a failure, you lose concentration for both spells. You can drop concentration on one of your spells during your turn as a free action to avoid this saving throw. • Any time you would be forced to make a Constitution saving throw to maintain concentration due to taking damage, the DC equals 10 + both spells’ levels combined, or half the damage you take, whichever number is higher. On a failure, you lose concentration on both spells. Flash Recall Prerequisite: The ability to prepare spells, and cast at least one spell You’ve developed the ability to instantly recall an unprepared spell in moments of sudden necessity. As an action, you can instantly prepare a spell from your available class spell list (or spellbook, if you prepare spells from one) that you did not have prepared. This spell choice must be of a level for which you have spell slots. You then lose preparation of a different spell of your choice of equal or higher spell level. If you are multiclassed, you can only Flash Recall spells from a class that prepares spells. Once you use this ability, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Gambler Spending countless hours winning and losing coin in alestained taverns has forged you into a consummate gambler and chance-seeking addict. You gain the following benefits and features: • Increase your Charisma score by 1, to a maximum of 20. • You gain proficiency with two types of gaming sets of your choice. • You have advantage on Charisma (Deception) checks to bluff opponents in games of chance, and Charisma (Persuasion) checks to convince others to join you for a game. • You have a reputation as a card shark in some circles. Some folks may avoid playing you for this reason, while other gamblers may seek you out specifically. • When you take the Carousing downtime action, you may reroll your result once, but must keep the results of the second roll. Mending Affinity Your body has begun to adapt extremely well to healing itself through extraordinary means, gifting you the following benefits: • Increase your Constitution score by 1, to a maximum of 20. • When a creature uses a healer’s kit to stabilize you when you are dying, you also regain hit points equal to your proficiency modifier. • Whenever you regain hit points as a result of a spell, potion, or class ability, you regain additional hit points equal to your proficiency modifier. Mystic Conflux Through your repeated exposure to the natural flow of arcane magic throughout Exandria, you’ve adapted to attune with additional enchantments, though the process can be physically taxing. You gain the following benefits: • You have advantage on Intelligence (Arcana) checks when investigating the nature of a magical object or device. • You can now be attuned to a maximum of four magical items, rather than the normal limit of three. Other attunement limitations still apply. Rapid Drinker Through a lifestyle of hard, competitive drinking, you’ve learned how to quaff drinks at an incredibly accelerated pace. You gain the following benefits: • You can drink a potion as a bonus action, instead of as an action. • You have advantage on any saving throws triggered by ingesting an alcoholic or dangerous substance. Spelldriver Prerequisite: Character level 8th or higher Through intense focus, training, and dedication, you’ve harnessed the techniques of rapid spellcasting. You are no longer limited to only one non-cantrip spell per turn. However, should you cast two or more spells in a single turn, only one of them can be of 3rd level or higher. Thrown Arms Master You’ve honed your ability to lob weaponry into the fray, including weapons not meant for ranged combat. You gain the following benefits: • Increase your Strength or Dexterity score by 1, to a maximum of 20. • Simple and martial melee weapons without the thrown property can be treated as if they have the thrown property. One-handed weapons have a range of 20/60, while two-handed weapons have a range of 15/30. • Weapons that naturally have the thrown property increase their range by +20/+40. • When you miss with a thrown weapon attack using a light weapon, the weapon immediately boomerangs back into your grasp.